Naruto Notre Gen à nous
by Miss-chan
Summary: C'est parti pour une nouvelle année en troisième, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et tous les autres devront tous se supporter. Avec un Sasuke qui serait apparement Gay, Sakura et ses plans d'attaques.. N'oublions pas Gaara le gothique et sa soeur qui l'aimeuh. '
1. Le début du commencement '

Tout d'abord, il y a Naruto. Puis, vient ensuite Naruto Shipuuden, la Next Gen si vous préférez. Et comme je ne suis pas douée pour donner des titres, cette fanfic s'apellera...Naruto Notre Gen.  
J'avais au début, en tête, Naruto NextNext Gen. Mais NextNext Gen, ça voudrait dire des persos trois fois plus vieux, je veux pas ça moi. -'

Bref bref bref... Tout ça pour dire que cette fanfic reprendra les persos de Naruto sans pour autant reprendre le lieu ni l'époque, enfin je ne sais pas c'est quelle époque dans le manga, où se déroule l'histoire. Bon, en gros, je fais ce que je veux des persos quoi. '' Donc, j'espère que les situations des persos vous plairont, n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées de couples, aussi farfelus soient-ils !

Allez, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, c'est parti ! xD 

1er Chapitre.

Paris, France, le 5 septembre 2007.

Il faisait beau, si ce n'était dire qu'il faisait très chaud. Ca aurait pû être une bonne journée à passer à la piscine. Seulement, c'était la rentrée. Bien que la plupart des élèves, du collège fuuka, étaient complètements déprimés, il y en avait toujours un pour faire le fou, dans la foule d'élèves tous tristes.

- Narutoooo ! Espèce d'idiot, arrête de bouger, tu me fais honte , Hurlait une fille aux cheveux roses, après le garçon.  
- Sakura-chan !

Il se précipita vers elle. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras, elle lui mit une gifle. Un ami à eux, Sasuke, les regardait, l'air desespéré. Sakura lui fit un sourire puis recommenca une conversation bien plus interessante avec Naruto.

- Naruto, sache qu'on est en troisième maintenant, il est hors de question que tu fasses n'importe quoi ! Aussi, j'aimerai que tu ne viennes pas dans ma classe.

Et comment elle veut que je choisisse ma classe, c'est un peu bête mais ça fait son charme, eh eh eh!

A ce même moment, un surveillant commença à regrouper les élèves par classes. C'était aux troisièmes.

- Alors, troisième A : Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chôji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Negi Hyuuga, Tenten, Sabaku no Gaara, Temari et Kankuro.

Tout le monde fit la grimace, puis les troisèmes A se placèrent devant leur rang attribué. Sakura commençait à râler.

- Je me retrouve avec Ino et Naruto, j'y crois paaaas ! Ah et... Gaara et Kankuro, les deux frères gothiques, au secours ! Sans parler de Temari, leur sœur que je ne peux pas supporter. Kyaaah et gros sourcils ! Naaan !

Il était vrai que Sakura était folle de rage, mais elle avait toujours Sasuke avec elle, et cette fois ci, elle ne comptait pas le quitter d'une semelle. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si pendant ces vacances, Sasuke ne se serait pas trouvé quelqu'un.  
Gaara s'approcha d'elle, accompagné de Kankuro, tel un spectre. Il lui posa une main sur son épaule. Sakura se retourna, morte de peur. Sasuke préféra intervenir.

- Un problème, Gaara ? Kankuro , Fit-il, jouant, comme toujours, le héros.  
- Aucun. , Répondait Gaara froidement.

Kankuro regardait Sakura en souriant. Elle ne l'aimait pas, il était gothique, pervers et bizarre. Et pour courroner le tout, elle le trouvait hideux.  
Elle l'évita du regard, puis attrapa Sasuke par le bras, lui demandant de laisser les deux frères dans leur coin. Sasuke approuva. Seulement, il ne supportait pas que Sakura ne le touche. Il lui retira sauvagement sa main de son bras.

- Mais...Sasuke.  
- Je suis..., Commenca-t-il.  
- Oui ?  
- Sakura, je crois que je suis gay.

Le visage de Sakura devint tout rouge. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! Lui que toutes les filles aimaient, il ne pouvait pas être gay !  
Elle se retira, puis s'en alla vers Ino, lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Tu veux rire ?  
- Non, je t'assure.  
- Et bien, tous les moyens sont bons pour me faire perdre mes moyens, Sakura. Mais tu sais, ça ne me fait rien, je sors avec quelqu'un vois-tu ?  
- Hein ? Toi ? Ino-la-truie ? Comment c'est possible ?

Shikamaru se retourna vers elles deux, se frottant la tête.

- Et voilà, c'est reparti, Ino, arrête de te venter.

Sakura se mit à rire. Ino qui déjà avait une envie folle de la traiter à son tour avait tout à coup envie de la frapper. Shikamaru se mit à bailler, vieille habitude.

- Pourquoi, Shikamaru , Demanda Sakura. Tu sors avec qui ?  
- Je sors avec.  
- Les troisièmes A, venez par ici. , Disait leur nouveau professeur principal.

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et cela l'arrangeait. Ino et Chogi le suivirent jusque le prof, monsieur Jiraya. Ce dernier donna à tous, des carnets et les instructions pour la nouvelle année. Etrangement, il le faisait dehors, alors qu'il était censé leur donner tout en classe..

- Bien bien bien. Partez donc. Quant à vous les filles, allez donc à la piscine pour changer , Lanca-t-il, avec un sourire bête.

Tout le monde chuchotait à présent. Temari se retira de la foule, pour s'approcher d'avantage du professeur. Il la regardait de haut en bas, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne s'arrête soudain sur sa minijupe. Elle fit une grimace et s'apprêta à l'injurier.  
Gaara s'avanca vers elle, la tenant par la taille.

- Ca suffit, Temari.  
- Grand-frère, tu sens la clope.

Il la tenait toujours, mais ne parlait plus. Temari haussa les épaules puis commenca à parler avec monsieur Jiraya.

- Jiraya-sempai, moi je dirais qu'on pourrait tous aller à la piscine, qu'en dites-vous ?  
- Oh, mais bien sûr, jeune demoiselle. Je pourrais voir vos jolies formes à toutes !  
- Bien sûr. Heu.. En disant " tous " j'incluais les garçons, bien évidemment.

Il baissa la tête mais accepta quand même. Temari était joyeuse, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un tel prof, qui leur feraient vivre une rentrée, et peut-être même une année, de rêve.  
Le professeur Jiraya le dit à tout le monde. Seul Ino avait l'air de ne pas trop vouloir y aller. Sa raison était simple : Elle ne voulait pas payer. Mais, qu'importait, elle avait une idée en tête. Elle dit au creux de l'oreille de Jiraya :

- Sempai, je ne peux pas y aller.. C'est que...

Et elle s'arrêta, faisant mine de pleurer. Il lui assura que ça n'était rien, qu'il lui paiera la place. Sakura, verte de jalousie commença sa crise.

- C'est pas juste ! Moi non plus je peux pas payer alors !  
- Moi non plus. , Dit Tenten en souriant.  
- Moi non plus , Hurla Naruto.

Les filles regardaient Naruto du coin de l'oeil. Sakura lui tira la langue puis commençait à supplier Jiraya.  
Les garçons, quant à eux, semblaient avoir une flemme générale d'aller à la piscine, mais comme il valait mieux aller là bas plutôt qu'aller en cours.  
Tenten commençait à se faire des films.

Ouh, voyons. Gaara et Kankuro en maillot de bain, ça doit promettre. Vraiment !

Tenten était une jeune fille qui aimait beaucoup les garçons. Plus que les autres filles de sa classe en tout cas. Et ses gouts étaient divers et variés. Mais il était vrai qu'elle aimait beaucoup Gaara.

Jiraya leva le bras puis hurla :

- C'est parti ! Tous à la piscine.

Negi lui lança une remarque fort intelligente, mais toutefois, vraiment évidente.

- Et comment ferait-on sans nos affaires ?  
- Ah. Et bien. Allez-y, let's go ! On se rejoint tous dans une heure à la piscine !

Moi: Et voila la fin du chapitre, fu fu fu. Je suis vraiment ce qu'on appelle amateur, n'est-ce pas?  
Sakura: C'est clair, mais je change d'avis si tu retires les orientations sexuelles de Sasuke qui m'enchantent pas là.  
Naruto: Moi ça me va!  
Sasuke: Et pourquoi je suis gay? '  
Naruto: Ca doit être à cause du petit bisou là, par accident avec moi.  
Moi: Continue et tu deviendras gay aussi, vous formerez un beau yaoi! . Temari: Quoi?!? Avec qui sort Shikamaruuuu?!? O.o Moi?  
Shikamaru: Oh la tuile.  
Ino: Et moi alors?  
Kiba: Heu.. Akamaru, tu l'as oublié?  
Moi: Non non, mais je vois mal un élève trimballer son chien au collège, vois-tu?  
Tenten: Oh non, Gaara est censé me plaire en plus?  
Gaara: C'est moi qui devrait me plaindre, de plaire à quelqu'un comme toi.  
Tenten!! Eeehh!  
Moi: Heu bon, à la prochaine, Reviews! 


	2. Piscine

Chapitre 2

Moi: C'est parti, la suite. '  
Sasuke: J'espère ne devoir emballer personne à la piscine.  
Moi: Qui sait? sourire narquois  
Sasuke: Eeeeh! èé Moi: Tiens toi sage et on verra.  
Naruto: Et moi, j'ai le droit d'embrasser Sakura?  
Sakura: Nan mais t'es dingue, jamais de la vie!  
Moi: Le scénario est le scénario. u.u Tous les trois: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. --'

Par contre, s'il vous plait, ne vous arrêtez pas aux premiers chapitres, les prochains à venir sont mieux que ceux ci. '

Tout le monde était allé à la piscine finalement. Sauf Chogi qui avait préféré rester avec son père pour déguster de délicieuses, selon lui, chips au porc.

Ils entrèrent tous, puis se précipitèrent jusque les cabines. Hinata, qui ne s'était jusqu'à présent pas fait remarquer, sortit de la cabine, sous le rire moqueur de ses camarades.  
Son visage devint rouge vif.

- Q-Quoi.. ?

Sakura qui était pliée de rire lui fit :

- Oh rien, juste ton soutif qui est resté accroché à ton maillot de bain.  
- Ah.. !

Honteuse, elle rentra dans sa cabine pour la seconde fois, s'appuyant contre la porte, comme si les rires pouvaient passer jusquà elle. Naruto riait bien, repensant au sous-vêtement de Hinata.

Hi Hi, c'est qu'il est minuscule son soutif !

A croire qu'elle en a des plus gros que moi n'empêche ! Pensait Sakura, horrifiée.

Neji et Tenten se tenaient par la main, tout souriants, se dirigeant vers le grand bassin. A les voir, on aurait pû penser qu'ils étaient en couple. En fait, ils étaient en couple, depuis cet été, et jusqu'à présent personne ne le savait à part Lee qui s'en doutait.  
Tenten tourna vite fait la tête pour regarder Gaara. Il portait un caleçon de bain noir qui lui allait plutôt bien. Par contre, elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas vraiment musclé. Neji lança un regard inquiet à Tenten qui ensuite, fit mine de rien, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit copain.

Hinata sortit de sa cabine, cette fois ci, sans de sous-vêtement en trop. Lorsqu'elle vit Neji et Tenten ensemble, elle manqua de s'étouffer.

- Cousin Neji..

Elle baissa la tête. Hinata se demandait si un jour Naruto voudrait bien d'elle. Qu'importait, elle comptait s'amuser aujourd'hui. Elle entra, très hésitante dans le grand bassin, là où se trouvaient tous ses camarades. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas car elle ne savait pas vraiment nager.  
Elle se tenait donc sur les rebords, regardant ses amis s'amuser comme des fous.

A la plus grande surprise de Sakura, Ino n'était pas en train de traîner autour de Sasuke. Elle était assise sur les épaules de Shikamaru, attendant qu'il la fasse tomber en arrière. Ce dernier ralait un peu car il avait du mal à ne pas couler, avec le poids de sa partenaire.

- Vas-y Shikamaru, fais moi tomber , Hurlait-elle.  
- Tu m'ennuies Ino, tu ne préfèrerais pas te tenir tranquille ? Même si c'est dans mes bras si ça te fait plaisir. Parce que là, j'ai pas envie de te porter.  
- Dis que je suis grosse aussi !  
- Ben pas vraiment.

Sakura avait le cafard, elle avait compris avec qui Shikamaru sortait, à présent. Et elle, elle était là, sans l'amour de sa vie, son petit Sasuke qui en fait, n'aimait que les garçons.  
Il lui vint une illumination. Elle décida de ne laisser aucun garçon traîner autour de lui. Ainsi, il serait obligé de retourner auprès des filles, et à ce moment précis, Sakura serait là pour le soutenir.  
Oui, c'était vraiment beau. Mais bien sûr, ça ne pouvait jamais être aussi facile.  
Naruto, qui remarqua qu'elle était plantée, en plein milieu de tous, toute seule, commença à la taquiner.

- Fous-moi la paix, Naruto !  
- Mais...Sakura-chan..

Soudain, il lui vint une illumination. Si Sakura souhaitait que les garçons ne s'approchent pas de Sasuke, il fallait qu'elle les drague afin qu'ils n'aillent pas voir ce dernier.  
Mais il était clair que draguer Naruto, même pour faire semblant, était trop horrible pour elle. Seulement, il le fallait bien. Elle se décida à faire ce dont elle avait prévu. Il était hors de question que Naruto ne gâche ses plans.

- Oh, désolé. Naruto-kun.

Il se mit à saigner du nez. Le petit air innocent de Sakura lui avait bien plu.

- Naruto-kun dis-tu ? C'est si gentil, Sakura-chan de si bien me traiter !  
- Ah. Oui. Dis, tu veux bien me porter sur tes épaules ?  
- Et comment ! Okaaay !

Grrrr, crétin, j'aime pas ce regard pervers que tu me lances ! Attends que Sasuke vienne vers moi et ça sera ta fête !

Il la posa sur ses épaule puis commença à nager dans tous les sens, afin qu'elle tombe. Sakura avait vraiment trop de mal à cacher à quel point elle était dégoutée. Elle n'arrivait même plus à sourire.  
Sasuke et Hinata regardaient chacun Naruto et Sakura. Sasuke les regardait, comme toujours, se demandant ce que tous deux pouvaient bien avoir dans le crâne. Quant à Hinata, elle aurait aimé être à la place de Sakura.

Tenten remarqua Hinata. Elle embrassa Neji tendrement puis lui posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

- Dis, il me semble que ta cousine craque pour Naruto, non ?

Neji ferma les yeux, souriant tellement il était heureux d'être avec Tenten. Il lui fit un petit signe approbateur. Il était vrai qu'il l'avait surprise en train d'épier Naruto.  
Tenten, ravie se dirigeait à présent vers Hinata, tenant la main de Neji, pour l'entraîner avec elle. Tenten avait une bonne idée pour Hinata.  
Elle chuchota à Hinata son plan, qui était, vraiment très astucieux mais qui était tout de même trop dur à réaliser, par une fille aussi timide qu'elle.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne sais pas nager. Que dirais-tu de te noyer pour que Naruto te sauve et qu'il te fasse du bouche à bouche ?  
- Mais..

Neji, qui avait tout entendu soupira. Il savait bien que Tenten avait toujours des idées en tête, que jamais elle ne serait à court d'immagination.  
Tenten fit un clin d'oeil à Hinata. A présent, si elle souhaitait attirer l'attention de Naruto, elle savait qu'elle devrait utiliser la tactique de sa camarade. Elle se décida donc à le faire.  
Peu à peu, elle s'éloignait du bord, puis, très vite, elle commença à couler. Neji était tout de même prêt à la sauver seulement Tenten le tira afin qu'il laisse faire Naruto.

Je vais mourir, Naruto ne vient toujours pas.. ! 

Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa et la remonta à la surface, la tenant bien dans ses bras, puis la sortit de l'eau, la posant sur le carrelage. Elle ouvrit du mieux qu'elle pû ses yeux.

- Naruto..

Hinata: Génial! o ( juste gênant le début.. )  
Sakura: Tu es la seule à être ravie. ¬¬ Naruto: Nan moi aussi!!! o  
Ino: Moi ça va hein. ( niark niark, bien fait, Sakura! )  
Shikamaru: Mouais, rien à signaler.  
Sakura: Serais-je donc la seule à déprimer? TT Moi: Pauvre choute. 


	3. Chapter 3

- Naruto..

Elle se leva lentement, se frotta les yeux puis lui sourrit.

- Merci, Naruto-kun.

- Hein ?

- Eh bien, c'est que je suis heureuse que tu m'aies sauvée.

- Pas de mal à cela mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'aies bien regardé.

Effectivement, en regardant mieux, elle ne vit que Gaara. Comment aurait-elle pû les confondre ? C'était impossible. Elle se mit à pleurer. Gaara fit une grimace, restant accroupi à ses côtés.

Kiba arriva en furie vers Hinata, poussant Gaara comme s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit de mal envers son amie. Gaara se releva, puis partit vers les cabines, sans dire un mot.

- Ca va Hinata ?

- O-Oui..

- Ah, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins, ce sauvage.

- Tu ne comprends p-pas… I-Il m'a sauvée.

Kiba resta figé un instant. Comme si Gaara pouvait sauver quelqu'un ! Seulement elle insista vraiment et Kiba rennonça à penser le contraire. Il lui proposa d'aller dans un bassin où elle pourrait avoir pied, elle accepta. Shino les rejoignit quelques instants après, afin de ne pas les laisser trop à l'écart des autres.

Kankuro et Temari discutaient tranquillement. Lui, regardait beaucoup le corps de sa sœur, quant à elle, elle semblait ne même pas s'en rendre compte.

Elle regardait de temps à autre vers Shikamaru. Kankuro ne tarda pas à remarquer.

- Eh, pourquoi tu regardes vers ce macaque ?

- Kankuro, ça suffit hein !

Elle sortit de l'eau puis alla rejoindre Gaara qui était parti fumer en cachette dans sa cabine. Elle s'asseilla à côté de lui puis lui retira la cigarette de la bouche.

Elle la mit à son tour dans sa propre bouche puis commença à la fumer. Gaara la regardait, sans rien dire. Il avait l'air ailleurs.

- Gaara, j'tai déjà dit d'arrêter la clope.

- Ca ne t'empêche pas d'en prendre quand même.

- Mouais.

Elle soupira, retira la cigarette puis la remit dans la bouche de son frère. Elle se leva, et lorsqu'elle ouvra la porte, prête à sortir, elle se retourna pour voir une dernière fois Gaara.

- Tu sais que si tu n'avais pas été mon frère, il y aurait longtemps que je t'aurai embrassé !

Il se leva brusquement, ferma la porte et plaqua Temari contre le mur, laissant tomber sa cigarette. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Au début, elle pensait qu'il l'embrasserait, mais apparement, il n'allait pas du tout l'embrasser, au contraire..

- Ca suffit, Temari. Tu te laisses beaucoup trop aller.

- Oh ça va..

Furieux, il lui mit une gifle, puis la lâcha. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle se laissa tomber par terre et se mit à pleurer. Gaara avait l'air insensible à l'état de sa sœur. Mais afin qu'elle se calme, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur, faisant semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire.

L'après midi passa très vite. Il y avait eu quelques petits incidents : Sakura s'était éclaté le crâne contre le rebord de la piscine car Naruto l'avait fait tomber sur le côté, résultat, trois points de suture et Ino a perdu son haut de maillot de bain alors qu'elle était dans les bras de Shikamaru. Strange strange..

Tenten : C'est moi qui l'ai défait, ton haut.

Moi : Vive Tenten, grace à elle les choses se passent comme il faut.

Ino : D'accord, okay.. Super… --'

Shikamaru : Il faudrait éviter ce genre de scènes, " ô grand maître des scénarios " car.. Tout de même, elle n'avait pas de haut et elle était contre mon torse.

Moi : Jor ! Comme si le fait que sa poitrine nue contre ton torse ne t'a pas fait d'effet, petit coquin. u.u

Sakura : Et moi alors, la honte, je vais me trimballer avec ce bandeau longtemps?!

Moi : Un petit peu.

Sakura : Tout ça à cause de Naruto ! Grrr !

Naruto : Mais j'y peut rien, ç'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans la fanfic, moi je fais ce qu'on me dit.

Moi : Non, pas fanfic, scénario ! Scé-na-rio. u.u

Shikamaru : Elle n'arrêtera jamais avec ce mot, elle m'ennuie à fond.


	4. Triangle amoureux?

Chapitre 4 : " Triangle amoureux ? ? ? "

Moi : C'est parti, 4ème sécance !

Sakura : Chapitre.. --'

Moi : Parce que tu crois que dans un sénario on dit chapitre ? Là, ce n'est pas une simple fanfic, et non !

Sakura : Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer.. --'

Moi : J'aime t'embêter Sakura.

Naruto : Oui, bon, on commence ?

Moi : Mais tais-toi, tu ne joues pas dans cette sécance. Ce cha-pi-tre. --

Temari : Mais faites la taire... Bref, commençons !

Moi : donne une petite tape à Temari C'est moi qui annonce le départ. Ayait, ça commence !

* * *

Hinata sortit de la salle de classe. Elle dévala les marches des escaliers, deux par deux. Elle marchait, tout en repensant à Gaara. Ce qu'il pouvait être gentil, il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie, et malgré le fait qu'il soit un gothique que beaucoup craignent, elle ne pouvait que l'adorer à present. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, un point c'est tout.

Elle passa le portail du collège sans se remarquer la présence de Temari qui était adossée contre un petit murail de l'établissement. Elle siffla Hinata, comme si elle n'était qu'un chien obéissant. Hinata se retourna vers Temari, étonnée. Il fallait dire que comme elle ne l'avait ni vue ni entendue, elle était très surprise. Et puis, d'habitude, Temari était en train de draguer ou traînait avec un de ses frères.

_Ben… Temari, ici?_

Celle ci se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers Hinata. Elle avait un sourire diabolique, comme si elle préparait quelque chose.

**Ca alors, quelle surprise, Hinata.**

Hinata s'inclina devant elle, très gênée. Elle parlait avec la sœur de Gaara, son sauveur. Elle se disait que comme son frère, elle paraîtrait méchante mais qu'au contraire, elle serait adorable comme lui.

**Bonjour, Temari-chan.**

**Salut, Hyuuga.**

Hinata était vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle serra son sac d'école contre sa poitrine, souriant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Seulement, elle était bien trop mal à l'aise et commençait à regarder ses pieds.

Temari continua, l'air de rien.

**Dis, Hyuuga,** Fit-elle,** Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Gaara ?**

Hinata ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, elle ne le connaissait pas assez mais il aurait été trop malpoli de répondre qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle repensa au jour d'avant, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée de la noyade.

**Et bien.. Il est vrai qu'il est plus gentil qu'il n'en a l'air. Il ma sauvé la vie tout de même..**

**Tssss**, Lança Temari, le regard noir.

Elle attrapa Hinata par le col de son manteau pour la jeter par terre. Elle commença à la ruer de coups dans le dos. Hinata mettait ses bras devant son visage et se mit à hurler.

**Temari-chan, ça suffit s'ilteplait.. !**

Temari ne comptait pas arrêter. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on rôde autour de Gaara. Voilà le prix qui était à payer pour qui tenterait de ne pas faire ce que Temari voulait de mieux pour son frère. Elle s'arrêta soudainement de lui donner des coups pour enfin lui dire :

**Ne t'approche plus jamais de Gaara.**

Quelqu'un vint se joindre à elles deux. Temari reconnu son frère, Gaara. Elle baissa la tête.

**Gaara..**

Il ne répondit pas à sa sœur. Comme d'habitude, il fumait. Il retira lentement sa cigarette pour finallement la jeter, non loin de Temari.

Il souffla la fumée qui restait encore dans sa bouche puis fit :

**Temari, tu exagères. Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi mais bon.**

Cette dernière regarda le sol, fronçant les sourcils. Ha, si Gaara ne l'aurait pas entendue, elle aurait commencé à insulté Hinata autant qu'elle le voudrait!

**Je dois y aller, Kankuro doit se sentir seul à la maison. A tout à l'heure, frérot.**

* * *

Temari : 'Faut arrêter là, on va me prendre pour une fille violente.

Gaara : Tu es violente.

Temari : Bah merci de m'aider à sauver ma peau. u.u

Moi : Soyez donc comme Hinata, elle ne dit rien. ELLE au moins. Bref, chapitres courts, mais ça ne tardera pas à se rallonger au fur et à mesure. u.u


	5. Catastrophe!

Chapitre 5 : Catastrophe..!

Moi : Fu fu fu. Les personnages seront Sakura et Naruto. Mmmh mmmh.

Sakura : Quoi catastrophe, quoi dossiers ? ! ? Bon sang, me dit pas qu'on va sortir ensemble, l'horreur !

Naruto : Youhooouuu ! Ca c'est une fanfic super géniale !

Moi : frappe naruto Scé-nario ! !

Sakura : Ca fait plus rire ton truc. --

Moi : Sois donc encore plus insolente et ce ne sera plus trois points de suture mais douze.

Naruto : Pourquoi 12 ?

Moi : Ben comme ça. Allez, on s'en fout, que la scène commence !

Sakura : Aïe, je crains le pire. --

* * *

Naruto et Sakura marchaient ensemble. Ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de cette dernière. Non pas que ça l'enchantait, surtout depuis qu'à cause de Naruto elle avait des points de suture, mais Sakura devait absolument s'occuper de Naruto afin qu'il n'aille nul part avec Sasuke. Il fut ravi de la proposition de Sakura et accepta, se doutant de rien.

Elle tirait une gueule de trois mètres de long, alors que lui, bien sûr, était plus que joyeux.

_**Sakura-chaaan, j'te trouve tristounette en ce moment !**_

_Ah ouais, et à qui la faute, crétin !_

**Vraiment ? Ce doit être à cause de cette nouvelle année, le brevet, les brevets blancs.. , Lança-t-elle au hasard.**

Il prit la main gauche de Sakura pour la consoler, mais cette dernière ne put s'empêcher, par pur réflexe, de retirer immédiatement sa main. Et comme il ne fallait pas que Naruto ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, afin qu'il ne mette pas ses plans en miettes, elle remit sa main dans celle du blondinet.

**Sakura-chan, puisque tu es si douée, tu m'aideras à m'entraîner pour le Brevet ?**

**C'est perdu d'avance, mais bon. Si tu y tiens.**

_Dans tes rêves, j'aurais déjà conquérit le cœur de Sasuke bien avant le premier brevet blanc, ah ! ah !_

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une jolie petite maison blanche. C'était celle de Sakura. Ils passèrent le portail, puis arrivés à l'intérieur, dans le couloir de l'entrée, Sakura retira délicatement ses bottes en dain. Naruto, lui attendait que le temps passe, croisant les bras. Cela rendit Sakura encore plus ennervée qu'elle l'était et elle n'avait pas pu retenir sa colère cette fois ci.

**Naruto !** , Hurla-t-elle.

**Heu..Oui.. ?**

**Oh. Désolé. Heu. C'est juste que.. Il faudrait que tu retires tes baskets.**

_Mais il va se faire assister toute sa vie lui ou quoi?!_

C'était à la mode maintenant, beaucoup de familles à présent adoptaient les coutumes japonaises, dont retirer ses chaussures pour mettre des sandales.

Il les retira donc, l'air embarrassé.

**Je vais te rapporter d'autres sandales, car il y en a une ici qui a le hanao cassé.**

Elle désigna du doigt la lanière d'une sandale. Elle était effetivement cassée. Seulement malgré le fait que Sakura lui montre ce qu'appelaient les Japonais hanao, il faisait des petites grimaces, disant à Sakura qu'il ne comprenait pas.

**Peu imp..** , Fit Sakura avant de s'évanouir aux pieds de Naruto.

Il la releva un peu et l'ammena jusque la cuisine pour lui mouiller le visage. Il s'empara d'un verre qu'il trouva dans le sèche couverts et le remplit d'eau du robinet. Il lui jeta en pleine figure l'eau. Sakura se releva immédiatement.

**Froiiiiiiiiiiiiiid ! !**

**Désolé, c'est que tu t'es évanouie !**

**Idiot c'est normal, tu devrais sentir tes pieds, c'est l'horreur ! Tu te les laves des fois ?**

**Ben.. Ouais ouais.**

Il renifla ses pieds en cachette. Sakura le vit tout de même. Elle était désespérée.

La mère arriva dans la cuisine en catastrophe. Lorsqu'elle vit Sakura dans les bras de Naruto, à moitié allongée, elle se mit à sourire. Sakura ne savait plus quoi faire, a tous les coups, sa mère s'immaginait qu'elle sortait ave Naruto. Catastrophe..

* * *

Sakura : Eh, stop, Sasuke doit absolument redevenir hétéro, okay ? Je compte pas me coltiner Naruto encore longtemps !

Naruto : Merci Sasuke, reste comme tu es.

Sakura : Crève, il va redevenir normal, okay ?

Moi : D'accord, je vous annonce que Sasuke est hétéro !

Sakura : Merci merci ! !

Moi : ..Et qu'il sort avec moi ! Youhou, les palluches en l'air, par ici la jonquaille !

Sakura : 100 Pas d'accord là. En plus, ça veut rien dire : " les palluches en l'air, par ici la jonquaille ! "

Naruto : " ô grand maître des scénarios " tu peux même te marier avec, s'tu veux !

Moi : J'y compte bien. Par contre, il va falloir le mettre dans ma liste d'attente. 8D

Sakura : Jor.

Moi : Non pas jor, je sais que tu as la haine mais bon. .-.

Sakura : Nan voyons.. Moi aussi j'ai une longue liste d'attente..

Moi : Maintenant que j'y pense, Sai, de la Next Gen apparaîtra sous peu, je pense.

Naruto : Et un ennemi en plus. '-'

Moi : Tu veux dire : Un _rival_ en plus.


End file.
